for your love and honor a side story
by cantate
Summary: So what if the story of the Giants had just been a story… No beans… no Jack… Would princess Isabell follow her father's wishes and marry Lord Roderick? Or would she find love after all? Some Romantic interludes I couldn't fit in with "for your love and honor" without bringing up the rating. Will probably make no sense if you haven't read the original story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little side-story to "for your love and honor". Written from a different point of view and higher rating. Will probably make no sense if you haven't read the original story.** **Also the story contains elements of "Jedi Kay-Kenobi's" **A Knights Journey, **which I used with her permission. Once again, I do not own the story.. also still not a native English speaker... so be kind ...** **Hope you enjoy it...**

Isabelle could not remember exactly when she knew she had fallen in love with him.

She laid awake in her four-poster bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about that perfect afternoon they had shared together.

Perhaps she had already fallen for him at that moment, a long time ago, when father had forbidden her to go to the woods to look at the new tadpoles in the river. She had been studying the frogspawn for weeks and was devastated she was denied that special moment of hatching. Elmont cheered her up by showing her the tadpoles he had 'just found' in the castle fountain. The traces of pondweed on his legs, gave away he had put it there himself.

Or was it that first moment he seemed to accept her as a growing woman. She had pleaded him to teach her how to fight, even though the King denied it. And he had agreed. But only after a long plead on how being able to protect herself would keep her safe. Isabelle had promised not to tell her father, making those few moments of training their little secret. How she had loved them. The feeling of being equal on the training fields, and the feeling of being closer than protocol allowed them to be.

Maybe her love had sparked on that special moment on her 15th birthday. Elmont had given her the most perfect gift: a chestnut brown miniature Knight. He must have spend hours carving wood in his spare time. By the fine lining and perfect finish she could tell he put a lot of effort in making it. To know he had made it specially for her, filled her with happiness.

And how she always loved the feeling of safety with him. Like that time when those thieves had attempted to dishonor Isabelle in full view of the public when she snuck out the castle on her own. Or just recently when Elmont felt the need to protect her from that farm boy in the tavern. The strong skillful knight in the moment of trouble, and his subtle caring for her afterwards. A gentle arm around her shoulders or a soft stroke on her back to comfort her. Always resuming protocol before anyone would notice.

Or was it on one of those many times Isabelle had run away from the castle, knowing Elmont would give her a few moments to herself by deliberately steering his men in opposite direction. He never said anything to her about that. But she knew he did it on purpose... she had always known.

The truth was, he had just always been there for her. With him she felt taken seriously, she felt the freedom to be just Isabelle; not the "princess of Cloister"... with him she felt loved... and she loved him back.

In the back of her mind. Isabelle knew that her role as a princess would force her into a convenient marriage someday. Though she always hoped her father would choose differently for her. As a child he had joked about the special bond between her and her guardian. Especially when she was disobedient to his whishes. Teasing her mother by saying she was too much of a free spirit to be married away, but always could be used as a present for Elmont. "If Elmont can train all those men, he might know a few tricks to keep our daughter straight" he would chuckle. Leaving her mother furious. And leaving Isabelle with dreams of a simple life without the royal laws. Dreams of living in a small cottage outside castle walls and dreams of a loving husband with goatee.

After her mother died, no jokes were made again.

Then father had told her she would marry Roderick breaking her hopes of ever finding true love.

until today...

Isabelle smiled at the memory of the afternoon. The words he had stammered to her uttering his affection. She blushed as she remembered her own boldness when she had kissed him.

"We will find a way"... he had said. But how? What way...? She looked around her bedroom as is she could find her answer there. And to her own surprise... she did...!

* * *

"Wow, that was exciting... are there more pass ways like this in the castle? Maybe I should do some more exploring _inside_ the castle instead of outdoors." She brushed away the cobwebs from her shoulder. The secret pass way... _what an ideal way for a secret love affair. _Her lips curled at that guilty private thought.

Elmont looked hardly surprised to find her there in the middle of the night. He simply started a conversation about other pass ways, explaining why his was attached to her private chambers. "you're father thinks of your protection more important than his own. He wants what's best for you... Isabelle,".

"Well, he is right!" she smiled. "He is right to think that _you _are what's best for me." Isabelle leaned closer to him. Tilting her head slightly. He knew what she had been thinking when he pulled her in for a long kiss. Pressing his body close to hers.

Only separated by the fabric of his own tunic and her thin nightwear as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

_"I knew it would be like this..."_ she thought. Not realizing she had said that out loud

"Shouldn't you be in bed Isabelle?... It's very late" He said in a low tempting voice

"Shouldn't you?" she cast back at him kissing his lips once again. She felt his mouth open slightly. Isabelle dared pushing her tongue a little forward. She loved the taste of him. When he broke the kiss, she felt a little disappointed. But then he pulled her even closer as he started kissing her neck trailing downwards. Her skin warming to his touch, His facial hair tickling her shoulder which made her giggle

"that tickles.."

Elmont looked up "sorry..." he said, scratching his beard as if her skin had tickled him back.

"I'm not sorry"... she smiled, meaning what she said.

To her surprise he pulled back from her. "Isabelle,...we..you know we... we can't..." Elmont stammered "...I...I must .. protect..you... you're honor..."

_What?! No... _he couldn't be serious could he. If this was the only chance she had to be loved, then she would take it. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Protect my honor?! I'm forced to marry in two days to a man I don't care about. Today I found out that the man I've loved since a was a little girl loves me back... and now you worry about my honor. ?!"... _Please don't turn me down...please..._

"Force of habit..." he muttered looking at the ground

That made her laugh. _Of course, my Elmont.. always needing to do the right thing. _

"Elmont,.. don't you understand. All I want is to be loved... and as long as my honor is mine to give away.. than it is yours to have" she could feel her cheeks reddening. Then she whispered "why do you think I'm here.."

His jaw dropped when she said that. Isabelle hoped it hadn't shocked him too much. After all, this wouldn't be the first time for him. Admittedly she had felt a little jealous when he told her about his 'old love'. But she knew Elmont to always be respectful to a lady. If even he could find a way to put his heart over his mind than maybe... just maybe..

"Isabelle...are you quite sure?"...

"I'm always sure with you..". She kissed him again. Hoping she was convincing enough. She didn't want to think about the next day. All she wanted was to be here with him just for this one night.. to be loved.

* * *

He took her in his arms and held her. She buried her face in his chest feeling safe. He caressed her hair. "Isabelle..."

As a reply she placed a soft kiss in his neck. Her hands circling his back. Feeling his body through the soft fabric of his tunic, instead of the coldness of his usual harness.

In one quick movement he lifted her up from her feet carrying her to his bed. She shrieked with laughter. No matter what the next day would bring. Tonight they would just have each other to enjoy.

Softly he placed her down on the blankets. He pulled at the silk ribbon that held her night-gown in place. Her robe fell loose reveling her night-dress. Light blue, like the robe. With embroidered roses and lace along the edges. "Beautiful.. "he whispered "just beautiful". Isabelle blushed feeling already quite naked with the look he gave her.

He kissed her. A long and hungry kiss while holding her face with both his hands. She opened her mouth to let their tongues meet again. Elmont moved his hands, caressing her chest. Tracing the lace line of her night gown with his fingertips. Isabelle felt her breath quickening.

She loved his touches, but couldn't help but feel nervous. In preparation for her for upcoming marriage she had been told what a it would be like. To love a man for the first time could be an unpleasant feeling even painful if not done in a tender and careful way. It had been troubling her mind. They way lord Roderick spoke to her, ordering her.. she did not trust him to regard anyone else but himself. Elmont would be different, he loved her, cared for her.. and when he told her that today, Isabelle decided her honor belonged to him.

As if he could sense her anxiety, Elmont broke the kiss to look at her

"Don't be scared love... it's only me. I'll stop whenever you want me to..."

"I know.. ." she sighed..."I'm just a little nervous". she smiled apologetically at him'

He smiled back at her. "Well, then let me tell you a secret..."he whispered in her ear "so ..am ..I"

Isabelle giggled _He is nervous? The captain of the Kings guards? He's killed men in battle but he's nervous around me" _

He placed tender kisses on her shoulder. If he was nervous, he actions certainly didn't show it. Slowly he pushing the straps of her nightgown. Pulling the fabric down.

She moved with him to help him remove her nightgown until she was fully naked. Strangely enough, knowing he was as nervous as well made her feel better.

He moved his kisses down. Pressing his warm lips between her breasts and down to her bellybutton. Then upwards again. Stroking his hands along her hips. His mouth touched her breasts. Isabelle gasped when she felt his tongue touch her nipples. Dividing his attention to both. Isabelle run her hands through his hair, pressing him closer while his hot breath warmed her body.

The rough fabric of his tunic rubbing against her soft skin. "Elmont? ..can I see you?"

"Whatever your majesty wants" he grinned at her... as he took off his clothes. Isabelle looked at him, marveling his perfectly trained body. His desire for her was obvious. She placed a hand on his chest, curling her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. Isabelle noticed a scar on the side of his body, two inches long. She stroked it... "what happened?" his eyebrow twitched.. "just a battle wound, love ... I can't remember when that happened". She knew he was lying, but this wasn't the time to talk. She bent towards him to kissing the scar. "for me?.." "for you" he answered as he lowered his body onto hers.

Feeling skin to skin the first time... was like electricity shooting through her. She could feel hem pressing against her thigh, hot and aroused as his tongue found hers once more.

Isabelle felt free enough to explore his body. Feeling his strong shoulders, chest, belly, thighs... She moved her hand between his legs. Feeling his hardness. Loving the way that it was her, making him feel this way. "Dear God, Isabelle..." He moaned as she stroked her hand along his shaft. She smiled at him nuzzling her face in his neck... hearing his fast breathing in her ear.

Suddenly he removed her hand. "Stop... please"... he breathed heavily...

"Is it.. is it not right?" Isabelle asked nervously... "No darling, ... it's perfect. But .. what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't pleasure you first... "

Isabelle had no idea what he meant by that, but she could feel his deep husky voice resonating in her stomach.

She found out quickly.. when Elmont moved his attention to her legs. Kissing her knees on both sides. Then she felt his hands caressing her inner thighs..moving upwards between her legs. Isabelle pushed herself a little upwards, resting on her elbows, to see what he was doing 'down there', but collapsed back on the pillows when his hand reached her core.

"Shhhh" he whispered.."just enjoy it". .. His fingers circling her special spot causing her tension to built.

Never in her life had she experienced a feeling quite like this. His touches on her were light, but effective. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins. "Elmont.."she cried pleading for her release.

He replied by flickering his fingers a little faster to her center. Carefully he pushed a finger between her folds. Just enough to make her explode.

Slowly her breathing returned to a slower pace... she opened her eyes again and was greeted with a soft kiss. "Hello again." he greeted her with a mischievous smile.

Elmont had curled up next to her, Isabelle could feel him pressing against her. He kissed her again, more passionately this time. Making it known to her their night wasn't over yet.

Gently he rolled on top of her settling himself between her legs. He looked at her questioningly. "Isabelle.. are you sure you want this? ... I need your permission, love..."... _All of this and he wants my permission?_

She nodded... trusting him to treat her right.

Elmont started kissing her neck as he pushed himself inside her very slowly. Isabelle moaned as she felt him enter. He stopped his movements "are you all right? ..", "Yes,.."she hissed.. clutching his back and pulling him closer.

He pressed on, until his full length was inside her. The sharp pain, took her by surprise. "I'm sorry" .. he whispered in her ear "breathe darling... it'll be better soon"...

Isabelle exhaled the breath she'd been holding. With her air, the pain disappeared and she could savor the feeling of him being this close. She pressed her hips upwards 'telling' him it was all right to move. And so he did.

With his slow and deep thrusts she felt a pressure building up again once more. He groaned her name in her ear. She could feel droplets of sweat forming on his body as well as hers, as Elmont picked up the pace of their love making.

Isabelle wanted this feeling of him inside her to last as long as possible. All too soon her tension build up to another climax. A few moments later she screamed his name clenching her muscles. Elmont came with her, releasing himself inside her with one last thrust.

* * *

Traces of sunlight touched his face the next morning. Isabelle watched Elmont as he slept peacefully one leg covering hers to hold her close.

She looked around in the room. Dressed in the same manner as most rooms in the castle. The same tapestries, large curtains. Hardly anything in his chambers seemed to be belong to him. Only his armor, neatly hung up on a large hanger and his clothes, thrown on the floor during last night's activities.

Nothing personal, except one thing: a tiny wooden figurine on the bed stand next to his head.

Isabelle reached out over his body to grab hold of it. The little figurine was just like the one he had made her for her birthday years ago, except it wasn't a miniature knight. It was feminine. A beautiful woman carved as perfectly as her own knight, with long hair and a crown on her head;... a princess.

Gently she put the statue back in his place. She moved her leg from under his. Trying not to wake him as she slipped out of the bed and quietly dressed herself.

"Thank you" she whispered to the sleeping man. Softly she leaned over to press a little kiss on his cheek, before returning to her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again :)_

_Thank you for all the kind and supportive messages. Here's another romantic interulde. _

_It fits in chronologically after chapter 15 of the original story... in case you felt like reading that... If not.. just enjoy... _

Elmont placed another log on the fire. The flames burned higher, warming up the air in the little cottage.  
For a moment neither of them spoke. All he could do was to look at the young woman by the fire. The wet strands of her hair, curling as they dried from the heat. Her face sculpted in a serious frown.

Before Elmont was promoted as captain he had lived in this house, thinking that one day he would live here with a wife, children perhaps. But when he was given the highest rank, he let go of those dreams.

Of course, as a captain, it wasn't forbidden to marry. But he always had the excuse that the life with the men kept him too busy for anything or anyone else. The truth was that being with Isabelle left him wanting no one else. Even though he had tried to keep his feelings hidden, no other woman had made him turn his head.

Her princess' gowns hung next to his own armor as they dried from the rain. Isabelle had taken quite the risk to run off at dawn, with this heavy storm coming. A smart move. Knowing that only he would find her, and not any of the other men that followed Lord Roderick's orders. Smart and very brave! Being in the woods with a thunderstorm, could be very dangerous. On top of that the cold had left her too close to hypothermia. A medical condition that he knew could have been fatal if he hadn't found her in time. He had lost men like that before. In an icy winter storm. Elmont was very grateful to have found her before her body temperature had been too low to recover.

He could see Isabelle relaxing as she sipped from the spirit he had given her. Elmont thought she had never looked more beautiful. Wrapped only in a thick blanket to cover her naked body, one shoulder left bare.

He moved close behind her to take her in is arms. Breathing in the scent of her hair as he pressed gentle kisses on that single bare shoulder.

Isabelle let out a soft moan. She tilted her head backwards letting it rest on his shoulder.

Outside the storm was blazing continuously as if the weather gods granted them this time alone.

To Elmont it felt like a dream, to have her here in his old home; so close that he could feel her heartbeat on his lips as he moved his kisses from her shoulder to the nape of her neck.

He just couldn't restrain from kissing her and by the little whimpering noises she made, he could tell Isabelle didn't mind.

The taste of her skin, brought back the memories of that night she'd given herself freely to him. Elmont could feel his body responding to these very thoughts. Wanting to love her again so badly.

Still, he worried about her. He knew she had to do too much against her free will, since that night.

"You didn't fail me Elmont.. it hurts me to know that you think that". She spoke in a kind but determined voice. Finally letting him know the meaning of that frown she'd kept since her kiss had made him stop talking. He had just told her his deepest regret. He had allowed his love for her cloud his judgement: not seeing the true danger in Lord Roderick's acting straight away, but merely casting it off as 'jealousy'.

"but,.. he's _touched _you"... Elmont tried to formulate his words carefully. Thinking of how he had done nothing to stop them getting married. Drinking away the pain in his room.

Isabelle smiled mischievously... "No he hasn't".

"No?" .

"You're not the only one with knowledge about plants, you know" she winked at Elmont "I thought a good dose of Belladonna through the wine would be helpful". Elmont gasped at her in surprise. Feeling a strong sense of relief floating through his body.

"So he just slept? But doesn't he remember?"

She shrugged. "The next morning, I simply told him he was wonderful.. that seems to be what men want to hear".

Elmont laughed wholeheartedly. ... "oh my... remind me not to ask you what you thought of my erhm.. performance".

Isabelle smiled "It was wonderful!" she said as she kissed his lips.

He replied by sliding his hands under her blanket to touch her soft skin. "and how do I know you're not lying to me now?" he whispered pulling her closer.

"Because I'm asking you to do it again!" she replied. As he could feel her hands crawling up his own legs.

"As you wish, Milady".

He pulled her in for a deep loving kiss; opening his mouth to welcome her. He could feel her tongue sliding across his teeth as his fingertips stroked her bare back underneath the soft fabric.

Elmont felt a sudden touch of cooler air on his shoulders, and noticed Isabelle had pulled his own blanket down to reveal his torso. A light sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as she moved her attention from his mouth to his chest. Leaving sweet kisses on his exposed skin.

Inwardly he smiled at her cheekiness. He marveled to notice the old and care-free princess in front of him. Always looking for an adventure. Right now Elmont felt like he had the honor of being her next.

"Isabelle" he murmured as he stroked her hair. In a similar motion to hers, he pulled down the blanket that covered her body. Spreading it out on the floor. Gently he pushed her backwards until she laid on top of it.

With the flames of the fire spread a golden light over her naked body, Elmont was once again struck by her beauty. She reached out for him, caressing his face, beckoning for him to come closer again.

He could only comply to her whishes.

Elmont let his hands roam over her body eager to know every bit of her. Brushing his fingertips over her soft breasts and caressing her inner thighs. Isabelle shivered under his touches

"Still cold, love?" he asked her

"No..I'm not..it just feels so good" she sighed.

"Well, as your captain.. it's my pleasure to pleasure you" Elmont replied in an deliberately exaggerated voice.

Isabelle giggled "don't be silly, Elmont".

"My darling you should know I take these matters very seriously". He laid down beside her, pressing his body to hers so she would feel just how serious he was. His body more than ready to make love to her.

"You take the lead, princess". He whispered in her ear. Tugging at her hips to pull her on top as he wanted her to take control.

She seemed surprised at his gesture first. But took the hint as she covered his body with hers. "Like this?" She asked him.

Elmont moaned to confirm as he helped her straddling her legs to thighs. Positioning himself at her entrance. Letting her take her own time to let him in.

To feel her warmth and tight around him, it took every bit of strength and effort not to lose it right then. But he had promised her pleasure and he would hold on until she had all of it.

Isabelle let out little high pitched moans, as she started to move on him. Starting slow at first, but eagerly picking up a pace. She tilted her head back, letting her long brown curls fall down her back. Sweat started glistening on her body as well as his. He moved his hips to join her tempo, feeling his own release drawing near.

"Isabelle" he moaned in a deep voice, hoping to warn her he was close. "

Her breathing was becoming very erratic as she danced over him. He pulled her face to his, hungrily kissing her lips as he tried to let his thrusts meat hers.

She screamed his name, as her body tensed in climax, taking his along with her in perfect union.

Elmont tried to move inside her just a little more as she rode out her orgasm. Until she collapsed back on his chest. breathing heavily.

He reached for one of the blankets to cover their bodies. Isabelle snuggled against him as sleep succumbed her.

Having her safely tucked in his arms, Elmont realized he hardly cared about the seemingly impossible situation they were in, anymore. He no longer cared about the rules set by law, protocol or religion. He was going to keep fighting for her as long as needed be.

And with that powerful thought he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
